LOVE ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT
by yotoots
Summary: This is a Luke and Andy fan fic. Will have a few twists in it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: My very first Rookie Blue fan fic. It's a love story between Luke and Andy. Will have sam in it but he will still be with Cruz. Also some twists i bet you wont see coming but might enjoy. Do leave me some reviews if you do like the story so i know. Now onto the story. Enoy..**_

After coming back from being undercover for 6 months Andy goes in search of Luke the man who trusted her enough to send her undercover, Only she finds her bestfriend Traci Nash first. She hugs Traci and they both say they missed each other. Traci thinks shes looking for Sam so she tells her his in the kitchen so Andy gets to witness Sam has moved on. Andy smiles and wishes him and his new Rookie luck walking off thinking and he said it was Luke who changed through the rookies..

The lead Dectective who was on the Task force walks by her and said "McNally lets get this done". Andy looks over and said "Okay but i was trying to find someone else first i need to thank them" The Dectective says while looking at her "That can wait this cannot" Andy nods and walks off with them not knowing Sam and Traci overheard what she had said letting them both know it was not Sam she was infact looking for.

Five hours later Nick and Andy walk out of the debrief feeling more tired then usual. Nick offer's Andy a ride home which she declines and says "I will walk" He nods at her as he says "Okay then". Getting into his car he buckles up and drives off. Andy is walking and gets to her house and suddernly wants to see the person she wants to thank. She runs her bag into her apartment and then runs out of the apartment making sure to lock it up on the way out. Andy runs over to Luke's and knocks on the front door. Luke answers in his boxer shorts about 5 minutes later shocked to see Andy on his door step. Andy smiled and said "I had to come by and thankyou for actually trusting me and letting me do the task force, But why didn't i see you at the 15th?"

Luke steps aside inviting her in. When she walks in he closes the front door and locks it. They walk over to the couch and sit down. He can see Andy is waiting for him to talk so he looked over at her and said "You're welcome and I left the 15th and moved over to the 27th, I didn't feel welcome at the 15th anymore. I stayed because of you and Jerry". Andy nodded as she said "Well that sucks because that means I cannot ask you to save me from time to time" This makes Luke laugh and she laughs with him. When they stop he looked at her and said "Well you could still call and ask and I could tell them I need your help". Andy laughed and said "They will work, Luke I missed you so much when I was in danger and i saw my life flash before my eyes I was wishing you would bust through the door and save me". Luke smiled and said "That's a nice thought to know and I missed you also McNally". Andy smiled.

They fell into a playful banter and chatter before Andy looked at her watch and the time and said "Shit Luke it's 3am". Luke nodded and said "I know miss wake people up, So why don't you just sleep here tonight and i can drop you off to pick up clothes in the morning". Andy smiled at him and said "Okay, that works for me also Luke, But can i sleep beside you?" Luke smiled and said "sure Andy, Come on let's get to bed".. Andy took his hand and they headed for his bed and climbed into bed and fell asleep..

Luke woke up in the morning to be in bed on his own he frowned thinking she ran again. Only he went down stairs to work out before getting ready for work to find Andy in the kitchen dancing and making breakfast he smiled. Andy turns to see him watching her as she said "Goodmorning Handsome". He smiled his mega watt smile at her and said "Goodmorning Beautiful". Andy smiled bigger at him and walked over and hugged him and said "Luke do you um think we could start as friends and work back into what we once had i miss you i do want you back at some point if your single that is". Luke sits deciding not to do his work out to instead talk to Andy about them. He looked over at her and said "I'm single i havent been on to let you go and move on I am still inlove with you, I made the worst mistake in my life the minute i let Jo get me drunk and use me to break us up so she could try get me only i told her i didnt want her that i loved you and she left, Then you were with Sam and it broke my heart everytime i saw you with him so now i need to know you're fully over him before i agree to this i cant go through that again unless you are sure" Andy smiled and said "Luke i am sure, I don't want him again I tried that but I missed you the entire time, Please give us a try".

Luke smiled and said "Okay we can try, Now let's eat and get ready to goto work because I am due in court today". Andy smiled and said "Sure i made you choc chip pancakes with hot coffee i will get it you sit still and read the paper". Luke smiled and thought ~I could get used to this~. They ate and went upstairs and got ready for work and left he stopped by Andy's and they went inside while she got dressed. Luke cleaned up some of the apartment so it wasnt so trashed. They headed out and Luke dropped her at work before driving off to his own job.

Andy walked into work with more bounce in her step and a huge smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AT THE STATION HOUSE... **_

Andy walked into the locker room and found Gail and Traci in there. Traci said "What's got you so happy today?". Gail looked at the pair and said "She got out of Luke's car i would bet that has something to do with it". Andy looked at the pair and said "I am just happy why do i need a reason?". She got changed into her uniform and headed out of the locker room leaving the girls standing there in pure shock.

The morning went well she was in the car with Oliver. At lunch time her cell phone started ringing. She looked down to see it flashed Luke C. Andy smiled something Oliver did not miss noticing. She answered her cell and said "hi Luke, What's up? miss me already?". Luke laughed and said "yeah i do, Care to do lunch?". Andy looked over at Oliver and then said "I wish i could but i am with Oliver in the patrol car". Luke said "bring him along been awhile since i seen him you to can even pick the spot". Andy looked at Oliver and said "do you want to go have lunch with Luke he said it would be nice to see you again?". Oliver said "Sure where do you have in mind?". Andy said "He says we can choose the location". Oliver said "How about subway then something simple and quick?" Luke heard what Oliver said and said "Subway it is, See you guys in 10minutes at Subway". Andy said "sure see you in 10minutes". They both hung up there phones.

On the drive to subway Oliver said "So you and Luke are back on huh?". Andy laughed and said "We are just friends for now and seeing if it can work again or not but we will see our feelings for each other never changed and i still love him". Oliver smiled for the young lady. They pulled up to the local subway to see Luke was not there yet so she texted him _**we will go in and find a seat.. **_Andy and Oliver walk in and sit down nere the window and wait for Luke to turn up. Oliver looked across the street and said "who do you love McNally is it Luke or sam?" Andy looked at Oliver and said "I love Luke i never stopped loving him and we spoke about everything last night and spoke about what we want and we both learnt we want to try make us work". Oliver looked at her to see she was telling the truth and said "Then i am very happy you found what you're looking for that is the hardest part of life is working out what you want out of it". Andy smiled when she saw Luke walk in. He walked over and kissed her on her forehead and said hi to Oliver.

They all ordered there food and Luke paid deciding to be nice. He got them all Coffee's like everyone agreed to have and all the way they liked it. Then he sat down beside Andy and they talked and ate. When they were done a call came over the radio for 1520 to go to a 911 call for shots fired. Luke said he would follow just incase. Olive was okay with that. When in the car with just Andy on the way to the location, Oliver said "I like him his a nice guy i never realised that before i know we all came up together and he and Jerry were close friends to but I had never taken time to get to know him, Thanks for that McNally". Andy smiled and said "yes he is, his pretty amazing and you're welcome". The rest of the car ride was quiet.

When they pulled up Oliver noticed that Luke had done what he said and that made him smile.

First thing that Luke noticed was they did not have to go into the building it had been a drive by and there was infact two dead men on the ground. He looked at Oliver and Andy and said "Look around i can see two dead from here it was a drive by, make sure there is no more victoms". Oliver said "I think we need you back at 15th Luke, We need someone who can do that like Jerry did, We ned you". Andy said "See i told you so Luke". Luke and Oliver laughed.

Luke went to looking at the building and Oliver and Andy went to looking for more bodies or injurged people only to find there was none just the two Luke saw they come back and tell Luke and he said "The either they were running and they tried to shoot them but from the body and the angle of the bullets it looks like they were standing still so there bad shots which is never a good sign"

Oliver nods in agreement, because this could have been alot worse.

Luke looked around and said "Do you want me to take it or would you prefer to call Nash or Sam?"

Oliver said "How about you, me and Andy run with this one I would like to work one with you for old time sakes"

Andy looked at the men and said "I agree with Oliver on this one"

Luke looked at the pair and said "Okay works for me". Before he got another word out a black BMW 5 serious luxury edition pulled up and Luke said "okay this is not a good sign at all when she shows up someone is in danger". Andy and Oliver were staring at Luke in Shock wondering who the hell is in that car that spooked the Dectective they have never seen spook.

That's when Oliver said "Luke who is in the car and why do you look like you seen a ghost?"

Just as he said that the car door opened and out stepped a woman in a tight black dress and a suit jacket with tall high heels on making her appear taller then she clearly is. Andy and Oliver watch her walk to Luke. She looks at them and back at Luke as she said "How the hell did you hear about this? and how does this end up effecting the case is one of them is a undercover cop the other is his CI on the case i told you nobody from the 15th can know about and now we have two 15th's standing right there".

Luke looked at them and back at her and said "They got the call i just followed them"

She looked at him and said "Ugh oh great".


	3. Chapter 3

Luke looks over at Oliver and Andy and can see there confused by the rudeness of the woman and said "Detective Ayisha McDonald meet Andy McNally and Oliver Shaw".

The woman looked at Luke and said "I know very well who they are, My only issue is my case" Luke glared at said "Don't take it out on them they did nothing and I wont allow bad treatment of them because they got sent when the call came in".

They all left the woman to deal with her own case. Luke knew why she was tripping but she was being rude and he did not approve of it. Detective Ayisha McDonald gets her team in to help figure out how a model undercover cop and his CI ended up dead right before the case they were helping on went up in smoke. She had another appointment just out of town to get to she could not be late so she got in the car and left to go to her appointment.

_**INSIDE CAR 1520 WITH OLIVER AND ANDY.**_

Andy was sitting quietly when she said "What did you think of that Detective Ayisha McDonald?". Oliver looked over at Andy and then back at the road when he said "not sure what to make of her I am not sure what kind of case we stumbled into but if it is her team members under her being killed off I can understand why she was a little angry".

Andy thinks about what Oliver said and said "yeah i guess your right I guess I didnt think of it like that"

Andy is sitting at her desk when she decides to text Luke. She sends him the following text ~_**Hey Luke, we do not blame you for the way detective McDonald was acting, I can not wait for the day to be over, I'm ready to go home now" **_she hit send and then started her paper work.

Half way through her paper work she heard the text message come in on her cell phone she reached down into her pants side pocket and grabbed it out and read the message titled Luke C.

~_**I know, Well I myself went home after court I couldn't be bothered with going back to work I am sorry she was rude to you though~**_. Too say she was jealous he went home and she could not was an understatement.

Andy felt like being a smart ass to Luke so she texted back to him ~_**Well since you are at home does this mean you are cooking us dinner?~**_. She hint send and had a little giggle making Oliver raise his brow at her.

A few minutes passed and Oliver looked at Andy when he heard her phone go off again. She smiled and said "It's Luke". Oliver just nodded. Andy opened the message to see ~_**Maybe you wll have to wait til you get off work now get back to work McNally**_~. Andy laughed hard she could not believe he just texted her that, But she did get back to work.

Andy could stop smiling she was actualy happy this time around. She could picture saying I DO to Luke when the time comes she would love to be his wife. She finished her paper work 30 minutes later but Oliver was still doing his. She walked over and said is it written up or can you dictate it and I will type it up for you. She did not have to ask Oliver twice he simply stood up and let her sit and pulled a chair over to tell her what he wanted it to say. 10 minutes later they were both finished there paper work.

Oliver went to file them with Frank and Andy walked off to make them both a cup of coffee. When she came back Oliver waas just walking back to her and she handed him a coffee much to his suprise but he took it and said "Thank you McNally". Andy smiled and said "You're welcome sir".

There shift ended 30 minutes later and Andy headed to the locker room to get changed. When she was showered and dressed she got a text from Luke reading ~ _**Just parked out front on the street waiting on you, I have a suprise for you I know you hate them but i bet you will love this one~ **_. Andy smiled because his just amazing to her.

Andy got her shoes on and headed for the door with her bag. Running into Traci she told her she would call later she had to go. She ran out of the locker room and out of the building and spotted Luke standing outside the car waiting for her she walked over slowly smiling at him the whole way over to him. He smiled back and said "You look beautiful" Andy smiled and Thanked him.

Luke opened the door for Andy and then she got in and he closed the door. He walked around and got into the drivers side. Traci walked up and said "Have fun guys". Luke smiled and said "Do you need a ride anywhere Traci?". Traci smiled and said "No thank you I am okay".

Luke nodded and started the car and drove off to his house. They got out of the car and walked inside and Andy gasped at the ammount of work Luke had put in. The back Patio you could see through the kitchen window was lit up with tiny fairy lights and there was a set up table and chairs with plates on it and what ever that smell was she could smell was making her mouth water.

Alls Andy could say was "It's beautiful luke, Thank you"

luke smiled and said "Go sit down I will bring dinner out"

Andy did she walked outside and took a seat looking at how nice the yard looked now. Luke did as he said and brought their dinner out to her.

he placed it infront of Andy and said "Steak, Carrots, Beans and Mashed Potatoe and the steak has Creamy Cheese sauce ontop, I hope you like it".

He sat down across from Andy. He watched as Andy tried the steak and was happy when he saw her smile and say "Oh damn that's delicious Luke". Luke smiled and said "I am glad you like it Andy".

Andy smiled as they fell into a comfortable talk and ate their food. When they finished he went inside and got the cake and ice cream. He put hers infront of her and his where he sat and they both ate it and talked away. When they were both done they got up and cleaned up and then went and sat back outside to enjoy Luke's hard work.


End file.
